1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an art of detecting from an audio signal, a point of change of features of the audio signal such as frequency.
2. Background Art
With regards to an AV content captured by a user using a digital camera or other device, there is demand for a functionality which allows a user to skip scenes which are not required and thus view only scenes which are desired.
Consequently, an art of detecting a point of change between two scenes (referred to below as a scene change point) using audio information in the AV content, such as sound pressure and frequency, is attracting attention.
For example, a method of detecting a scene change point has been proposed in which audio information is quantified as a feature amount for each frame of an AV content, and a scene change point is detected when a change in the feature amount between frames exceeds a threshold value (refer to Patent Literature 1).